Lt. Col. Kilgore
Lt. Col. Kilgore is a set of rocket launchers that can be equipped on the arms or legs, and are swung like tonfas, which appeared in Bayonetta. They are essentially the game's "power weapon," granting major damage at the cost of speed. Rodin gives it to you from the Golden LP Walkürenritt. Jeanne's equivalent for Lt. Col. Kilgore is Col. Slade. In-Game Description "His campaign of slaughter on the battlefield leading to his swift consignment to hell, the soul of the Vietnam War madman Lt. Col. Kilgore now resides in these grenade launchers, which fire explosive shells with incredible magic power." How to Obtain This weapon's Golden LP is divided into 3 parts in Chapter 9. #Verse 1, found behind a destructible wall on the end of the courtyard where Verse 1 takes place. #Verse 6, found after fighting Kinship. It's out in the open. #Verse 7, found just after the Gates of Hell portal, instead of going up the golden path, jump the gap to where the original bridge would have led and break the destructible wall at the end of the path. After obtaining the complete Golden LP, Lt. Col. Kilgore Alt. can be purchased from the Gates of Hell for 99,800 Halos, which will allow Bayonetta to equip them to both her hand and feet slots simultaneously. Unique Traits .]] Lt. Col Kilgore is the slowest, but the most powerful ranged weapon in Bayonetta's arsenal. It specialized in dealing massive damage in a large area with broad sweeping punches and kicks for melee attacks, and rockets that explode on impact and deal great damage over an area of effect at range. Its melee hits and rockets also have a high stagger rate that allows it to keep most Angels off-balance during its slow combos, making the weapon a lot safer to use than it initially appears. Lt. Col. Kilgore shines in both ranged and melee combat against a wide range of enemies throughout the game, though more agile ones such as Gracious and Glorious have a tendency to move out of the way of its slow missiles as they dart around the battlefield. Bullet Climax (Hands): When executed, Bayonetta will do a quick spin as she whips the two rocket launchers around her, if is held down she will also fire two rockets in opposite directions. Bullet Climax (Feet): When executed, Bayonetta will do a hand-stand and then spin with her legs outstretched and the launchers flipped away from her body, causing this attack to do damage to everything in a large radius around her. This attack is much slower than the Hand version but has a great deal of more range. If done in the air, Bayonetta will spin kick with all limbs out-stretched and fire three rockets, this attack is much faster than when it's done on the ground. If is held down she will fire two rockets in the opposite directions when on the ground, and fire a fourth rocket when in the air. Charge Modifier: When the corresponding button is held down Bayonetta will fire off one or more rockets depending on the attack. Holding down the attack buttons for her basic combos ( and ) will not only shoot a rocket, but Bayonetta will whip the launcher forwards once more and then fire another rocket. Unique Combos: and are both unique combos exclusive to the Kilgore. Both of these combos will hit numerous times if the button is held down during the last attack and will not only fire a rocket but a projectile Wicked Weave as well, with the Punch combo launching up to four and the kick combo only launching one. Unique Technique: Executing Stiletto ( or ) while Lt. Col. Kilgore is equipped to the hands' slot will cause Bayonetta to fire the launchers in the opposite direction and use them to propel herself towards the targeted enemy, colliding with them a few times. This can be used as a slower, more powerful version of the Umbran Spear that doesn't cost any magic as it will even launch Bayonetta up into the air towards her target. Holding down will also cause Bayonetta to fire off two rockets as the move ends. Lt. Col. Kilgore/Durga Exploit: Performed by equipping Scarborough Fair, Bazillions, Durga, Shuraba or Onyx Roses to Bayonetta's hands and Durga on her feet and equipping Lt. Col. Kilgore on her feet in the opposite set, then executing the basic combo with the Durga set, switching to the opposite set with Lt. Col. Kilgore as soon as the kicking animation on the Durga begins will cause Bayonetta to fire twelve rockets consecutively from her feet, shooting two into the ground, five into the sky, and five straight ahead at her target. This is one of the highest damaging combos in the game and provides an incredible amount of combo points despite its high damage. This, combined with its rather devious nature as likely being an unintended glitch, have caused many players to frown upon those who use this combo in-game, and using it has become rather synonymous with cheating. Trivia *The weapon itself is named after the Colonel of the same name from the famous 1979 epic war movie Apocalypse Now, and its description references Kilgore's uncouth methods that won his battles. This weapon is said to host his soul, and its manifestation as a bazooka is a fitting reference to one of his most famous quotes: "I love the smell of napalm in the morning...It smells like...Victory!". *The taunt for this weapon, has Bayonetta lay down and prop her leg up into the air. *The perfume continues the Apocalypse Now reference by giving Bayonetta, a yellow scarf, sunglasses, and a hat. *The Golden LP required for Lt. Col. Kilgore is a reference to Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". *The weapon closely resembles the real world, AT-4 Anti-Tank missile launcher. Often mistaken for the bazookas weapons. *There is a glitch where the Walkürenritt LP is replaced with the Messiah HWV.56, when first acquired. What causes this glitch is unknown. =Navigation= fr:Lt. Col. Kilgore Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons